The President's Daughter : Part 1
by ms. mercy buckets
Summary: When the president's daughter shows up unexpected, after she has recently gone missing, everyone is looking for answers. And who better to find them than Dirk and Al.
1. Chapter 1

Melody stood behind a pillar in an almost deserted underground parking lot where she watched a muscularly fit man of about 39 near his antique car. The man who had thick, almost black hair, paused next to the driver's door noticing something was wrong. Melody's hand instinctively flew to her hip where a small handgun was holstered. The man's sea green eyes searched the exterior of his car, to notice a slip of paper tucked under the front windshield wiper, where Melody had left it. After putting the paper safely inside his pants pocket, he looked up and scanned the parking lot, where his eyes came upon Melody's thin and athletic figure. Knowing she had been spotted, she quickly turned and ran for the up ramp to escape the underground parking lot. The man, being in incredible physical shape quickly caught up to Melody, who had just turned 17 and was dressed in a baggy black sweatshirt and loose navy blue track pants which made her look like a local hoodlum. Her sweatshirt hood flew off with her movements to reveal a head of thick, brown hair that just passed her shoulders. Gun in hand, she knew who the man who was chasing her was and she knew she had no chance of outrunning him, so she turned and faced him. He was quite surprised to find himself looking down the barrel of a gun and into the fearful face of the recently gone missing, president's daughter. He raised his hands in submission but bent his knees in preparation for a spring. In fear of losing her, he caught Melody off guard in a tackle during which her head roughly hit the ground. He rolled her onto her back to see her brown eyes had closed and her body gone limp. Dirk cursed, and then placed her carefully in the back seat of his car before driving back to the hangar which he calls home.

Melody awoke to an achy head and the dull sounds of a t.v. Her eyes flickered open to find herself in a strange apartment sprawled across a couch. Melody's small hand reached for her gun but found only a bare hip. She sat up and backed into the arm of the couch to take in her surroundings when she spotted a different man in the opposite corner of the room.

"I have it" the strange man said while showing her, her handgun that should have been on her hip. The man was probably around 5 ft tall but was built like a tank and his dark hair was ruffled from the lack of attention it received.

Melody carefully slid her hand down her calf, and when she found the handle she was looking for, she firmly grasped and pulled it out of its sheath. The man saw the kitchen knife in Melody's hand and slowly rose from his chair.

"Dirk," the man called out, "we might have a little bit of a problem". Melody stood up and ran to what she thought was he way out while the man just watched her. She reached for the door handle but the door opened without her help because Dirk Pitt was on the other side. Seeing the knife in her hand, he grabbed her wrist with lightning reflexes. She lifted her other arm intending to strike only to find that he now had both of her wrists and was pulling her roughly towards the couch.

"Want to explain to us what you are doing so far from the white house, miss Kingsbury. And why you like to play with dangerous toys?" Dirk said as he sat on the couch forcing Melody to do so also. The other man pried the knife out of Melody's hand and laid it next to the recently confiscated gun. Melody's anger and fear built and began trying to free her hands. Melody continued the struggle against Dirk's iron grip but made no success.

"Al" Dirk said. The other man nodded as if he had been reading Dirk's thoughts. He left the room briefly and came back carrying a small dart rifle which had darts filled with a mild sedative. Melody, who was concentrating on her fight, did not have plans in remaining in Pitt's apartment so continued the worthless struggle.

Al Giordino fired but nobody would have known because of the silencer. Before Melody could feel the pinch of the dart in her shoulder, her eyes closed and she was out like a light for the second time that day.

Dirk moved her to his bed and pulled off her sweatshirt. Stunned at what he saw, he, carefully pulled off her track pants. Underneath her hoodlum disguise, Melody was wearing light body armour which was on top of shorts and a tank top. Strapped on above her body armour, Melody was loaded with assortments of handguns and knives. After Dirk and Al removed all off her weapons, which came to a grand total of 5 kitchen knives, 8 throwing knives and 3 different guns, they put her sweatshirt and track pants back on. Giordino went to go nap on the couch while Pitt hid the weapons and tied Melody's hands together which he was sure he would later regret.

It was about nine thirty in the morning when Melody's eyes fluttered open and shut. The darkness that had edged her vision was slowly fading. Melody rolled over wanting to go back to sleep but the sun spilling in the window would not allow her the pleasure. Melody sat up confused for the second time. She tried to stretch but her hands would not allow her. She looked down and cursed at the cord which held her hands together. She sighed, and noticing the lightness of her body, cursed again at the men who had unarmed her. She searched the entire room for a sharp object to help free herself but the room had be well proofed. She flopped back onto the bed, to suddenly realize the noise just made thanks to the old and creaky bedsprings.

The door open silently to reveal Al, who took up the width of the door way. Melody jumped back at the remembrance of the previous night. Her feet out in front of her on the bed, she froze when he stepped forward. Seeing the terror flicker in and out of her eyes, he raised his empty hands as Pitt had in the parking lot. He tried a soft smile.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked with a playfulness as he eased a step closer. Her eyes searched the room for possible escapes, but found none. Al continued to slowly walk forward until Melody's expression changed suddenly. She had caught the smell of bacon coming off him. She closed her eyes and tried to identify the last time she had eaten anything that had smelled so good. Melody exhaled and relaxed. She opened her eyes and Al was at the edge of the bed.

"Easy" he said as if to a spooked animal. He walked around the bed to come to stand next to her. Melody's eyes had followed him but she did not bother to re-adjust herself because the well trained muscles that she could see from under his shirt could easily overpower her and they both knew it.

"Would you like something to eat?" he offered with an outstretched hand. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the cord that held her wrists together and led her to the kitchen where a breakfast of cereal and bacon awaited her.

"Thanks" Melody spoke with sincerity. She paused, before sitting down thinking over the simple dilemma that she was faced with. She put on her best innocent face.

"Is this really necessary?" she said as she held up her hands which were still tied together.

Al looked at her with a 'well..' face and replied. "You did put up a bit of a fight last night. And besides, Dirk went to work so I'm the 'annoying president's daughter' sitter and I don't want trouble and neither do you so you get to stay tied."

Melody let out a sigh and ate her breakfast without further complaint.

As Dirk neared his hangar, he, in his head was envisioning what he might come home to, from a passed out girl, to her screaming, to Al sitting on her, to them not even being there. He was, however, not at all prepared for what he did see. Dirk entered the kitchen to see the 'Game of Life' spread across the kitchen table, both parties drinking milkshakes and Melody's hands free and waiving but her legs were tied to the stool which she sat on.

"Looks like someone made a new friend," Dirk commented as he moved from the kitchen doorway to the refrigerator to see if there was any food left. Al and Melody looked at each other in confusion, because they were not quite sure who Dirk was addressing.

"I think I deserve a certain explanation from the girl tied to the chair," Pitt said as he checked the game board to see who was winning.

"Hey. That's me" Melody said as if she had won the lottery. Melody thought for a second. "Al sucks at life," she announced after the moment of anticipation. Which, if the situation was different, would have been very offensive. She looked over at Pitt to see if that answered his question which it clearly didn't. "We are playing a board game" she tried.

Pitt came over and leaned in real close, giving Melody no place to go.

"Let's try this," he started. She looked at Al and then back at Dirk. He leaned in a little closer again. "Why were you watching me in the parking lot and why were you dressed like a member of the swat team?"

"You should know," she replied and then shrugged. "You got all the puzzle pieces so put them together". Melody turned back to the game and played out her turn. Dirk went and sat at the head of the table and sipped at what little there was left of the milkshake he had poured himself.

"Care to run me through it anyway?" Pitt asked.

"No," Melody said without even looking up.

"Yes," he said starting an argument he wasn't sure he could win, considering most teenagers have plenty of practise on their parents.

"No". Melody's voice now had an edge of irritation to it which pleased Pitt, in the way that he is making progress at cracking her hard shell.

"Fine," Dirk said defeat. "I guess will just have to call your dad and tell him you're being naughty. Because I'm quite sure he won't take your return lightly."

"You can't do that because then both of your butts would be in jail," Melody spoke with confidence. "Because who are they going to believe. Me or you?" Melody smiled deviously.

Dirk decided not to try any harder for now but made them both hamburgers and by the time they were all done their meal, cleaned up and played another round of Life, which Al surprisingly won, Melody was sound asleep on the couch, or so the men thought.

"When do you plan to end this little charade?" Al asked Dirk while he surfed the television channels.

"You mean the 'you can hide away from your problems here until they get sorted out, which we now is not going to happen' charade?" Dirk replied to which Al nodded. "Well, it seems to be coming to the fact we may have to go and dump her at the white house. But I'm interested in what's actually going on because you don't run away from a life of luxury for nothing." Melody fought the urge to roll over from her uncomfortable position so that she would not give herself away. She tried her hardest to keep her breathing steady and not get worked up.

"And the fact that she has an army at her finger tips is also another thing," Dirk pointed out, but Al countered.

"Unless no one listens to you or takes you seriously." Al paused at the realization of his genius idea which ringed of truth. "Maybe that's where you come in. If she were to try and tell you something, you wouldn't have known she's a kid so you might have taken whatever it is more seriously." Dirk nodded in agreement and looked over to Melody who was asleep on the couch. She could feel all eyes on her and tried to remain calm and serene.

"So," Pitt concluded, "She is hiding a dangerous secret which no one believes. Any other ideas?"

"Maybe weapons of mass destruction?" Giordino tried. Both men laughed but it quickly faded into concentrated thought.

"Maybe" he echoed. Melody shuddered at how close the men actually were and then fell into a troubled sleep.

Dirk was up early the next morning. After his morning run, he had been home barely 10 min when he heard someone walk through the front door. He waved his hand at Al, to take Melody into his bedroom, and walked towards the front door where his was delightfully surprised to be greeted by his wife.

"Hey," Dirk said still stunned. "I thought you were on your business trip in Florida."

Loren looked at him. Their lips touched before she answered. "You don't sound very happy to see me." She frowned before kissing him again. "But the conference ended early because a couple members couldn't stay the whole five days so they sent us all home. And...I missed you" she grinned deviously.

"I need to warn you," he started. " One, Al's here..." Loren's face dropped into a frown. "Two...." Pitt's face turned serious. "we have unexpected company."

Melody woke up to her being dropped onto Dirk's bed. The moment Al saw her eyes flash open, his hand was over her mouth so she would not give them away. Giordino leaned over and whispered in Melody's ear.

"There is someone at the door so keep your mouth shut until we know who." Al soon heard the sound of Loren's voice and relaxed however Melody did not. Melody was unhappy with Pitt and Giordino onto her plan and she was not about to allow someone else in too. Frustrated, she sat on the bed and pouted while Al went out to greet Loren. Melody looked up when the sound of voices stopped and a beautiful woman's face peered around the door and gasped in shock at what her husband was hiding from her. Melody put on her best 'I really don't like this' face until the silence was broken by Dirk.

"Loren, I believe you know Melody." It was all that was needed because Melody and Loren Smith were both easily identifiable across all of North America, Melody for her father and Loren for being a congresswoman. This only worsened Melody's mood.

"So now more people know. Yes, Loren. It's me. Get over it." Melody stormed out of the room and entered the kitchen only before slamming the door.

"Maybe you ought to send flowers in advance next time," Al said as he casually tried to ease the tension. Pitt now sat down with Loren's hands in his and began to retell what he had lived through in the last two days.

Dirk entered the kitchen to see Melody eating his ice cream while sitting on the kitchen counter watching the news on the t.v sitting above his microwave. Her face flashing up on the screen every few channels.

"You're being unreasonable," Dirk said plainly. Melody looked at him with pure confusion.

"About what?" she asked.

"What you are not telling us," he started. "We can't help you if we don't know what you're problem is." He was pushing her temper and he knew it.

"Well, you were closer last night than you can imagine." Melody said. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "I would tell you if I could, but I can't," she paused. "I can't."

He understood her to be telling the truth so silently moved across the room and returned to her holding a sheet of paper and pen. He then told her to wait while he went and brought out Loren, who was still in shock, and Al. He silently signalled for them to start talking loudly. Melody soon realized what he was doing and she started writing. When she was done, there were two filled pieces of paper on the kitchen counter with her living nightmare written on them. The adults wrapped up their conversation, took the papers and left Melody alone in the kitchen with her thoughts.

_They have what they need_, Melody figured. _So I can go_.

Melody had search the apartment already looking for her possessions but had turns up empty. She walked over to the fridge and decided it was worth it. She checked all the compartments and when she opened the ice maker, she had hit gold. Leaving the t.v on, she ran, as loaded as she had when she arrived. And the adults, who were occupied, did not notice until it was too late.

Loren walked into the kitchen with the thought that she could have a better chance at talking to Melody if it was just the two of them. As soon as she opened the door, she shivered at the cold draft coming from the open freezer.

"Melody?" she called as she was nowhere to be seen. Dirk entered at the sound of Melody's name, and when he saw the empty ice maker, he went to the phone and called 911.

"Hello, yes. I think I just saw the president's daughter. Yes, the girl that has gone missing." Dirk played innocent very well. By now, Al had joined them and leaned against the door frame talking to Loren. Dirk continued. "My wife spotted her first, because not a lot of people come out our way. No. She was dressed in baggy clothes. And was walking along the fence line. Our house is pretty run down and when we tried to talk to her, she started to run away. Yes. No, I don't think so. We tried to stall her. She ran toward the downtown area. Yes, thank you. Okay. Your welcome. Bye." Dirk hung up the phone.

He turned to Al and Loren. "We need to disable and hide all the security cameras. Because when the F.B.I drop in, we don't want to give ourselves away, do we." And they set to work.

Fifteen minutes later, several black vans approached the hangar which Dirk called home. Eight men, clad in similar black to the vans approached the hangar followed by a man in a navy blue suit.

Dirk and Loren came out to greet them because Al had been sent home to keep suspicion from arousing.

With extended hands, they greeted the F.B.I with warm smiles that were seeping with over enthusiasm.

The Pitt's then began to weave a story about how Melody had come by their hangar only to find it was already inhabited before turning and fleeing west, which was the actual direction she had run, according to Pitts' security cameras.

By the time the F.B.I had left, they already had nearly 25 men from regular police officers to men of the secret service searching the immediate 30 blocks west of Dirk's hangar.

Several blocks west, Melody was creeping along an alleyway, when she heard rushed footsteps behind her. She instinctively threw herself to the ground and rolled herself into the bags of garbage littering the alleyway. The man, who discovered the alley entered it with three other officers by his side. Hands' on holsters, they began to pick their way among the trash. Digging through the piles of the old garbage, they slowly neared Melody's hiding spot. But she had neglected to pull in her tattered running shoes and an officer noticed.

The officer, who looked barely older than Melody herself, slowly pulled the garbage away while signalling to the others that he had found something.

He knelt over and gently shook her arm. "Hey." He said repeatedly until she finally stirred.

"Can't anyone get some sleep?" Melody said back in her best 'raspy old lady' voice. She sat up slowly, being sure the hood on her sweatshirt that covered her face would not fall of and reveal her identity.

The officer grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"No need to get rough." Melody continued. "What can I do for ya fellows?"

Melody's picture was held up to her face. "You seen this girl?" the young officer demanded.

"She came running through here right before I fell asleep." Melody lied. "Came down, realized it was a dead end and ran back." At that, the rest of the men, turned and headed out of the alleyway, positive that there was nothing else needed in the dark and damp garbage dump they were in. The younger man, hesitated.

"The president thanks you, ma'am." He said politely.

"You're welcome," Melody replied. She stepped back and turned to lie down, but in that brief second, the sun danced across her face revealing the young girl she really was. Before Melody could let her hand fly to her hip and pull out the gun holstered there, she was pinned to the wall by the young officer. Melody thought quickly and sent her knee into the young man's groin. He gasped in at the sudden pain.

"Sorry," she whispered sincerely into his ear before he stepped back with agony. She scurried past him and climbed an iron wrung ladder attached to the brick and leading up to the top of the buildings. She ascended quickly knowing that his friends would be in quick pursuit. Watching from the rooftops, she saw the officers quickly talk to the young man, before making haste up the ladder.

_If they wanted a chase_, Melody thought, _they can have one_. And with that, she fled across the rooftops.

Pitt sat in the kitchen with his laptop open on the table, as he watched a small green dot make its' way across the screen. The F.B.I had left soon after Dirk and Loren had finished their story.

"She really knows how to move," Loren commented.

"let's just hope she doesn't go into any basements or concrete rooms." Dirk said. "I don't know if the signal from the GPS I put in her phone will carry through heavy building concrete." And they turned back to watch the screen.

Melody knew the rooftops well enough to know that there was a gap between buildings. It was jumpable, but a gap none the less. She increased her speed and, at the last moment, launched herself into the air hoping to land on the other side. She landed with a thud that brought her to her knees.

Melody stood up and looked over her shoulder to see two police officers closing the distance while speaking into their two way radios. Melody paused to look at the street down below to see more officers looking up at her. Desperately wanting to pull out her weapons, she knew that after that was done the officers would be given permission to shoot, and Melody didn't wanting a bullet embedded in one of her bones or her flesh.

Melody could see a huge gap in front of her and knew that it was too large for her to jump. She quickly found the ladder and descended several steps at a time. She had descended into another dead-end alley way. Melody knew that just around the corner there were teams of officers waiting.

_So I won't go around the corner_, Melody reasoned. The other side of the street opened into a small park only before leading into a small wooded area.

So Melody ran for it. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and the second she had cleared the alleyway she could see the police and others, also wearing uniforms, come in quick pursuit giving those on the rooftops a chance for a break.

Melody hadn't joined the track team at her old school for nothing. She shot across the street like a bullet out of a gun. With the men closing in behind her, she made one last dash into the forest, in hope of losing them.

What Melody didn't know was that the within seconds of her crossing the street, the order was given that the small forest be surrounded. And it was.

Melody looked over her shoulder and saw no one and in front of her she could see an empty path out of the forest. Thinking she was home free, she jogged out into the open, stopped and let out a sigh of relief. It was then she was tackled to the ground.

Melody was pulled to her feet by two officers, each holding one of her arms in their hands, which were as strong as Pitts'. Another officer quickly frisked her, to realize how heavily she was armed. Using a pocket knife, he cut open the front of Melody's sweatshirt to reveal to all standing around, several of her assortment of weapons. Then, cutting slits up the sides of Melody's pants, he revealed the rest of her weapons.

Melody rolled her eyes with annoyance and frustration as several other officers began to delicately remove all which Melody had strapped to her body.

A man approached Melody. She could see he was the head of the operation because of his almost casual attire. The man was wearing loose dress pants, a dress shirt, a loosened tie and had a navy sports jacket on. He was around 40 years of age and he wore rimless glasses. In his breast pocket was his badge which he showed to Melody stating that he was with the F.B.I.

"Well, Miss Kingsbury," the detective started. "You happen to be a little far from the white house. Care to give the rest of us some enlightenment?" Melody looked around at all the faces which were glued to her. She pulled her arms free from the officers who held her back. With her arms free she took a daring step towards the detective.

"No thanks," Melody retorted with as much of the attitude she could pull off.

"Well, Melody," he spoke as he pulled of his glasses. "Are you going to come with us willingly or by force?"

Melody inched forward. "Bring it."

"Your choice," he said nonchalantly. " Miss Melody Kingsbury, you are under arrest."

"And on what charge?" Melody demanded.

"Resisting arrest," the detective declared.

"And when," Melody started, "was I previously arrested?"

The detective paused and thought it through. "You are right." He said, as he watched a young officer join the group with a slow limp. A slow smile spread across the detective's face as he watched Melody's face change from concern to defeat at the new member of the circle. "But assaulting an officer is a more serious offence."

Melody was speechless. She knew that she had no reply, or at least any that was reasonable.

"So," he continued. "Melody Kingsbury, you are under arrest for the assault of a police officer." The two officers standing behind her grabbed her arms again. They moved slowly, as if afraid to arrest the president's daughter but also afraid at defying their superiors commands. Melody then felt the cold steel of a pair of handcuffs wrap around her wrists.

Melody was then led to the nearest black van and pushed into the interior which was lined almost head to toe in black leather. The detective hoped into the front passenger seat and Melody was squashed between two men wearing professional suits as well as officer utility belts.

Dirk and Loren watched on their laptop screen and the small green dot moved at 20 miles an hour through downtown Washington.

"Well," Dirk said. "She is definitely not running anymore." He paused. "Let's just hope that they go easy on her. She's had a rough couple of days and I doubt that she will go down without a fight." He paused again. "I want to know who leaves with the injuries." And Dirk read in the paper the next day exactly that.

The White House was within Melody's sights after their journey from the forest. Melody's back and shoulders ached from her hands being behind her back for so long. The dark van drove around to the back side of the white house where the most exclusive of members would be dropped off, out of the public eye. When they finally reached the back platform, the detective stepped out first, followed by the man on Melody's left. Melody was pushed out by the man on her right who followed her out the left hand door. She was not surprised to see her father waiting for her and she was not surprised to see the face of horror spread across his face when he realized that she was handcuffed.

Melody was escorted up the several steps to stand in front of her father. He just looked at her. Pure joy at seeing his daughter again. So he hugged her. But she could not hug back.

"Father," she started until he pulled back. "I will hug you back when we meet again inside without the pleasure of others." She said as she looked around. President Kingsbury smiled.

"I understand, princess."

"Not yet you don't but that will be discussed," she spoke professionally. He put his arm around her and walked he inside, followed by the detective and his two men. Just before they entered the white house, Melody turned around to face the detective and his men and childishly stuck out her tongue at them all.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dirk Pitt or Loren or Al Giordino or Admiral James Sandecker.

Melody sat behind a stainless steel table in an almost empty interrogation room and looked at the large mirror that was opposite her. She knew very well that it was a one way mirror and that her father and the detective were on the other side.

They knew that she knew it was a one way mirror because Melody had often sat where they were standing when her father was first elected and she would watch countless people use the room just for privacy without even knowing she was there.

Melody tapped her foot impatiently and eventually stood up from the cold and hard chair she was designated and went up to the mirror where she saw herself staring back from her reflection. She smiled at herself and began to fix her hair, like most girls her age do. Melody suddenly slammed her fist into the mirror startling all on the other side.

"Hurry up!" she demanded knowing that they were probably going to send someone in within the next five seconds.

She was absolutely right. By the time she had sat herself down on the table, because the chair was too hard for her liking, the door opened and in walked the detective. She let out an annoyed sigh at the sight of this man who continued to enjoy infuriating her. The president, who was now joined by his personal bodyguard, who was also becoming his close personal friend, joined him in watching the detective and Melody.

"As long as you realize that I morally hate you," Melody started, "This may be entertaining, for me anyway." The detective grimaced but he knew that he hadn't lost a case yet, and he wasn't about to ruin his reputation with a bratty teenager.

"So, Melody," the detective said plainly. "Did you run away?"

"Bananas."

"So you were taken from the White House?"

"Sock monkeys."

"Did you have a reason for running away?"

"Elephants."

"What did you do for food while you lived on the street?"

"Top hats." Melody smiled a smile that a child would right after they won a game. It annoyed the detective very much.

"Listen here brat." He started loudly. "You are looking at jail time for assaulting an officer followed by years of parole for running away so you better start talking or your cellmate will be the only one who will ever listen! And get off the table!" Melody, who was sitting on the edge of the table, was now reclined and sprawled across the full length. She rolled onto her side and looked very serious for a moment, before giving a big and warm smile.

"Underwear," she whispered as romantically as possible before rolling onto her back and exploding with hearty laughter.

The detective slammed his fist down on the table in anger. He didn't want to spend his days interviewing children. He was better than this. But the president had to ask for him, and how can you refuse the president.

"What is it going to take for your cooperation?!" he shouted into her face.

Melody's laughter faded and she looked up at him.

"I have requests," she said matter-of-factly.

"You mean demands?"

"No," Melody replied. "They are not necessary, but for you they would be helpful."

"Well, what are they?" he asked eagerly to put the child that lay before him in line.

"First, you have to agree to the first condition."

The detective thought for several moments contemplating his choices.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. "What have I agreed to?"

"You have agreed to this interrogation to be done in the place of my choice, which is my chamber."

"You mean your bedroom?"

"No." Melody explained. "I mean my practise chamber. You know. Where I practise my shooting. I like to hunt deer but I am not supposed to do that all year round so I practise in my shooting chamber. My other request is that I choose the interrogator."

"No way," the detective fired back immediately. Melody shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Cheese. Grass skirts. The circus. Mice. Balloons. Blubber.... stamps. Flags.... yo-yos.... pickles.... marshmellows.... t-rex." She stopped. "I can go on forever."

"Who?" the detective surrendered.

Melody smiled.

Melody stood at the end of a long and narrow chamber somewhere underneath the white house. At different lengths throughout the chamber were small wooden bulls-eyes that had been hung from the ceiling, each with pieces missing thanks to Melody's good aim and often practise. To Melody's left were several racks of different rifles, ammunition and throwing knives. Three sides of the chamber were spray-painted cement walls and the other was a wall of bullet-proof glass so that onlookers were able to observe Melody and her expert technique.

To Melody's right, seated on Melody's orange sofa, was Officer Peterson. The young man, who was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a loosened tie, looked at Melody with both hate and interest. Melody didn't even bother acknowledge the young man who she had kneed in the groin. She was too busy throwing knives at the bulls-eyes. Officer Peterson broke the silence.

"Why did you ask for me?" he started bluntly.

"So I could laugh at your pain." Melody said sarcastically. "You are closer to my age then that detective. Plus, I hate him so I wasn't about to tell him personal problems which he thinks are suddenly his problem too. If he cared, he would have come and visited me on my birthday or something."

Peterson sat in shock. He was told it was going to be extremely difficult for her to utter a word of sense, less sentences. His hatred started to fade. He let his eyes search Melody's hard face and found her brown eyes surprisingly soft. She finished her throw and turned to looked at him.

"Why did you run away?" he asked, still slightly stunned.

"Because I had a secret," she said as another knife hit the bulls-eyes' center. Her face showed no expression but her eyes whispered pain.

Melody put down her knives and sat herself down on the couch next to the officer.

"What's your name?" she asked innocently.

"Officer Peterson to you."

Melody slid closer to him. "How old are you?"

"Older than you."

Melody tried a different tactic. "My name is Melody Linda Kingsbury. I turned 17 last month on the 30th. I grew up in Florida and my mother died when I was two. My favourite colour is orange and I think adults are too controlling." Melody looked at his blue eyes hoping to see some progress but could detect none. He ran his hand through his sandy hair which was combed neat.

"My name is Trenton Alexander Peterson. Everybody calls me Trent. I am 19 as of April. I became an officer less than two months ago, after finishing high school a year early. I want to eventually visit all the states. My favourite colour is brown and I think that we should save the planet."

A warm smile spread across Melody's face. It turned to a face of concern.

"I ran away," she whispered. "Because I thought that the danger I was in would go away if I left. But it didn't." She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "It's as present as ever."

Trent laid his head back like Melody's but looked at her instead of up. He spoke softly.

"Maybe, if you tell me, I can help you."

Melody looked at him hopelessly.

"You don't think I have considered that?" she spoke angrily but quietly. "If I tell anybody my secret, people are going to going to die. You don't want to be responsible for that, do you? Well, I don't but I am. And there is absolutely nothing I can do about it but accept the fate I've been given."

Trent thought for a moment. "Is there anything I can say that will help?"

"Nope. Unless you tell me that the world as we know it is going to blow up within the next two weeks."

Melody stood up and left the chamber, more depressed then ever at the realization of her problems. She didn't even notice that her father and the detective were no longer watching. If only she could run away again, and figure things out on her own. But even as she walked back to her room, she was being escorted by two officers, and she knew that her room would no doubt be surrounded.

Melody was just about to enter her room when she was approached by her father.

"Princess, you wouldn't mind seeing Dr. Fisher in five minutes would you?" he suggested.

"I would mind so the answer is no," Melody stated with confidence.

"Well, you are going anyway," the president ordered. "if you caught a bug while you were roaming the streets, you will not infect anyone else, cause we don't know where you have been. You have five minutes to get to the east wing if you want to be on time." The president then briskly walked away leaving his daughter standing there. After he was out of earshot Melody muttered in anger.

"Don't know where you've been...princess, five minutes...blah blah blah." Melody entered her room and slammed the door in her escorts faces. "One more year." She said to her as she plunked down on her bed. "One more year and then I turn eighteen and can do whatever I want and run away without being hauled back to this monkey house. One year and I will pull my motorcycle out of the garage and drive back to Florida. I will finally talk to all my friends. And no monkey house will ever stop me"

Pitt sat in his living room looking at the story that Melody had wrote him explaining her dilemma. He had already read it through numerous times and was still shocked every time he read it through. Loren walked in from the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee and placed one next to Dirk.

"It will be the same each time you read it," she gently pointed out. "There is not much we can do short of turning that in to the F.B.I or Secret Service or something."

"I know," he sighed in defeat. "But she chose me. There has to be some significance to that. Or to the fact she ran away again."

Loren sat down next to him. "You saw how the news made it very clear that she was back at the White House after a struggle in the park. The news also says that all authorities are being very vague about the details, except that she didn't want to return to the White House. You can't do much sitting around looking at that paper. Talk to James. I'm sure he won't rat you out."

"Sandecker is going to freak," he stated then sighed. "I guess I have no other choice." He said as he reached for the phone.

Loren stopped him.

"Why call him when I invited him for dinner?"

Melody was sitting in a comfortable swivel chair, in Dr. Fisher's office, in the White House's medical bay when Dr. Fisher entered the room. Dr. Fisher looked to be about thirty-seven. He was fairly thin and had a pale complexion, with blue-gray eyes and greying hair. He probably just cleared five feet ten inches. He walked over to his small wooden desk, which was in the opposite corner of the high medical bed, which was three feet high. Melody, who sat in his chair, watched as he awkwardly shuffled some papers around on his otherwise empty desk. He cleared his throat.

"Could you please get out of my chair?" he asked politely.

Melody looked around at the room, and there were no other chairs, just a sink, a bookshelf full of medical books, a moveable cart with several levels full of medical equipment which was next to the bed and the bed, which jutted out from the wall and had plenty of space on either side since the room had no other furniture.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Melody asked. "And why are there no other chairs in here?"

"You are supposed to sit on the bed," he explained, "And I believe that medical examinations should be private so there is no need for chairs if it is just the patient and the doctor."

Melody shrugged before standing up and walking over to the bed which she hopped up onto before sitting comfortably cross-legged.

"Can I leave now?" Melody asked plainly. "I see you, so I can go and still say I saw you. Goodbye." Melody stood up and headed for the doorway but Dr. Fisher cut her off. He was surprisingly fast for a man of his age and shape.

"Just give me five minutes," he pleaded.

Melody looked him in the eye.

"One second more and you are toast."

Melody sat herself down on the bed as he checked her blood pressure, listened to her heart, depressed her tongue and checked her throat and looked in her ears. He stopped and re-examined her left ear.

"There is something in your left ear and I think it's metal," He stated.

"I know," Melody said coolly while her mind worked overboard thinking up a cover story.

"What is it," he asked.

"It feeds sound back to a recorder so I never have to forget anything. It also makes eavesdropping easier."

"Could you please take it out," he more ordered than asked.

"Maybe so other time." She said as she pulled away and headed for the door. "Your five minutes are up."

And with that she left.

Dirk, Loren, Al and James Sandecker sat around the Pitt's dining room table and enjoyed an nice meal of salmon, accompanied by Caesar salad and a vintage red wine.

"So," Sandecker started. "What's up?" The formal admiral's flame red beard was dusted with white as he was barely beyond 60. He was athletic thanks to his morning mile runs and stood just over 5 feet.

"You know that Melody was recently returned to the White House," Pitt started and Sandecker nodded his head. "Well, she stopped by here first."

"Didn't you call the police and alert them about her whereabouts?"

"Only after she ran away from us after spending about three days with us," Pitt revealed before Sandecker almost choked on his wine. "I found her in a parking lot after she ran from me and then almost blew my face off." He paused as he relived the time in the parking lot and when he really found out the extent of her weapons. "That kid was armed."

Sandecker looked puzzled.

"And you are telling me this because...?" he asked.

"Because I know why she ran away," he said as he passed the former admiral a photocopied version of what Melody had written for him.

Melody sat on her bed and looked around her room emptily. The last two weeks of her life had been horribly awful. 'Sure I had my seventeenth birthday and I have my full driver's licence but I haven't visited the Colton's in a while and my father's stupid employee detective dude has impounded my ride.' Melody thought. 'Not to mention that I 'assaulted' a cop right before his fiends chased me down cause I ran away and I can't tell anybody why'. Melody's mind flickered to Dirk Pitt but was quickly lost to the Colton's.

Melody stood up, promptly had a shower before dressing herself in her gang gear, of a tank top and shorts underneath baggy sweatshirt and loose track pants. She then grabbed her cell phone and headed towards her father's room.

She entered without knocking to find him sitting on the couch watching t.v. He quickly turned off the television, which was playing news, and stood up to greet the teenager who stood before him.

"Hey, darling." He started casually. "Going out for a run or something?" He asked as he noticed the gang outfit. He read her mind. "You are not allowed to go see those boys without some of my bodyguards. Or 'dudes' as you call them." He was referring to the gang which Melody joined not long after moving to D.C. And when the president had found out through one of his secretaries, he was furious with rage.

"I am here to demand my stuff back and I _am_ leaving again," she paused and waited for a reaction. "I will have my cell phone on at all times and will return all texts. I just need to go away from this havoc called politics or whatever."

The president didn't want to lose his daughter for good so decided to give her what she wanted.

"Fine," he said in sad defeat. "But if you do not check in with me at least once every two hours, I am sending out swat and trust me when I say I know where to look."

"Let's make it every six hours and it will be a phone call instead of a text. My stuff?"

The president shook his head.

"Twelve hours and a text," Melody tried.

"You know I can't make you unhappy. I love you." They hugged a heartfelt hug and they both meant it. "In your shooting chamber."

"I don't want anyone hurt daddy." Melody looked at her father with sad eyes. "I will call you every six hours in which case I will text you right before I fall asleep and right after I wake up. Okay? I'll be home soon."

And with that she ran out the door.

Melody had headed straight for the alleyway where she had first met Officer Peterson while she was pretending to be a homeless lady.

Melody looked up and down the street to make sure all was empty and it was. She climbed the same ladder she had when the officers were in pursuit, only now she did at her own leisurely pace. Melody reached the top and began to walk across the roof until she came to a smoke stack where the chimney smoke would come out from. And Melody kicked it. Hard. Melody crouched down and listened. She heard the sound of someone ascending on a iron wrung ladder like those leading up the sides of the buildings. The top of the chimney flew off revealing a hole that went down the chimney. A boy of 16 looked up through his dirty blond hair with his green eyes and a smile stretched across his face as he saw who was looking down on him.

"Gosh, Tyler," she smiled back. "I didn't know they let babies answer the door. Melody slid in next to him, closed the hatch and they descended down the chimney.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Al, Dirk, Loren or Sandecker

Dirk, Loren and Al sat in the living room enjoying desert while Sandecker re-read the photocopied story. Dirk set down his plate which now held only apple pie crumbs and looked at Sandecker who was still engrossed in his reading.

"Do I get your opinion or do you leave me hanging?" Dirk said breaking the silence.

"Well, as a responsible adult," Sandecker started. "You should probably hand deliver this to the Whitehouse for safe keeping. But then, of course, you would be subjecting yourself to some prison time for lying to the government about her being here which would be treason in any court today. But I say you personally approach the president with your findings and see what comes of it. And of course I would accompany you for I am your supervisor."

"Well thanks for that," Pitt replied sarcastically. "So would you care to do the honours?" Pitt passed the telephone to the Admiral who scowled in return and phoned the president's private number.

Dirk, dresses in brown slacks and a polo covered by a sports jacket walked into the oval office followed by Sandecker who wore a navy suit. They greeted the president formally before the Admiral got a little more friendly.

"So you know where my daughter was while she was missing?" He said more of a statement rather than a question.

"My apologies for not speaking up sooner, or to the agents who arrived at my house," Dirk started diplomatically. " I wanted to make sure it would not start a political uproar and tip the instigator off." The president was handed a folder containing the original and one of the many photocopied copies of the story that Melody had written for him. "I thought that the tip to the F.B.I agents would be enough to give you all that was needed. But, from what I heard on the news, Melody put up yet another fight." The president was no longer listening but gazing horrified at the papers in his hands. He looked up and gazed into nowhere.

"Do you really believe this?" he asked stunned. "Is it plausible that one of my own congressmen is trying to kill me? And one that I trusted?"

Sandecker opened his and pulled out one of his copies. He started reading halfway down the second page.

"It clearly says

'_The last face I saw before I was struck on the head was Congressman Fulton's. I woke up and there was a bandage over my left ear and a noted taped to my chest reading "I can hear everything you can so don't tell anyone about what has been done. You have until three months from now to decide whether to take your father's life or the lives of millions of innocent people in cities across the country. I have weapons of mass destruction and thousands of people working for me so there is no way to avoid the inevitable. _

_Yours truly, Congressman Fulton ~ no one will ever believe you if you rat_

_P.S The Wolves will disrupt the peace at my command so tread carefully." _

_I was afraid so I ran, trying to clear my head and get around the monstrous problem. But I can't. He was right. I am going to have to choose._' She stops there" Sandecker concluded.

"Do you have any idea who the 'Wolves' are?" Pitt asked the president and he nodded.

"When we moved to Washington, Melody felt isolated from her friends," he started "so she joined, or might I say formed, a gang which is listed in the phone book as the 'Colton's' so they could have a regular house without arousing suspicion but so that her gang would have a place of retreat. Little did she know that there was already a gang in the neighbourhood known as the 'Wolves'. They are quiet and powerful but when the speak, they are heard by everyone. They must also have a deal with the Congressman because ,from what little I hear, they have a price on everything. Oh, why did I let her go out again?"

"You what?" the Admiral and Pitt said in union.

After the hugs and playful wrestling had passed, Melody lounged on the couch of a dingy old house registered to the Colton's. Here she was at peace and she was safe with her gang. Her head rested in the lap of a 20 year old man with broad shoulders and a scarred chest from all his fights. His blond hair and hazel eyes gave him the playful look which was part of his personality. Luke, as well as all of the others in the gang, were like family and they would treat each other as such, with the occasional squabble and the continuing care.

Zulooa, who only answered to Zoo, was braiding his dark, Native American hair, which went well with his well tanned skin and dark eyes. His tall and agile feature suggested he was fast although he preferred his marksman skill over speed as he would never run from a fight.

Amber sat at his feet, her shoulder-length auburn hair just brushing her shoulder and her honey eyes which melted anyone who dared look in them.

Tyler held the T.V remote and was restlessly surfing through channels as Drako strolled in hand in hand with Price, his girlfriend. Price was oriental, with short black hair and dark eyes. She was relatively quiet but well respected. Drako, on the other hand, could be very loud as he was looked upon as the gang leader. Standing six feet tall and being only twenty-one, he was firm, athletic and always knew what was going on.

Chad and Dale strolled in behind the couple. Chad and Dale were incredibly different but were close friends. Chad had brown hair and Dale was strawberry blond. Dale was non-confrontational but bore a fresh scar stretching down his cheek and Chad was rash but bore almost no scars at all. The only evidence of Chad's rash behaviour was in his blue-ish grey eyes which had seen many become injured or even killed and he bore no sympathy to anyone outside his gang.

Melody got up and greeted the group before settling down with Luke again. It was a wonder everybody was present as someone was usually working or just roaming the streets but then Drako began to speak and Melody realized the reason of the gathering.

"I'm sure everyone is ware, or is now aware, of the annual gang feud next week," Drako spoke with authority but was still able to sound like a brother. "We have already decided we are going to participate," he spoke to Melody before he turned back to everyone. "The prize is still the same, the winner gets to hold ransom one member of the loser team for twenty-four hours and then until they pay a fine of five thousand dollars. And, as always, the week previous to the fight is 'hold your peace' week. We already have five thousand dollars, but barely a penny more, so we can't afford to lose, and even if we do..."

"We won't lose." Zoo said proudly.

"But if we do, the loser will have to spend about 48 hours with the winner so all of us workers can get our paycheques first."

"So we don't lose," Melody said plainly which was followed by multiple murmurs of agreement. "oh, and since we are all here," Melody continued. "I have a proposed raid idea. On my good buddy, Dirk Pitt."

A short man of about 25 hid in an alleyways' shadow, pressed against a wall. His job of following Melody had proved tiresome and tedious but had certainly paid off. He had watched the front door from almost a block away as, one by one, nine figures left the house, and everyone knew that the Colton's gang was small with only nine. He had followed them in circles as they all split up but eventually joined together again. Their confusing trail did not worry him as long as he followed Melody. As a whole, they were headed towards an airport.

When they arrived at the airport, a small boy attached several wires to the large fence surrounding and checked for any current, and finding none, they all reached the other side, either going over or under. It surprised the mysterious man that no security officers saw their group advance quickly around the inside of the fence and towards a rusty old hangar. He took out a radio and gave them Melody's position.

Dirk had just arrived at his hangar when he felt something was wrong. He had the feeling of danger enough in his life to know something unexpected was going to happen. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was out of place so he pulled a small colt out of his glove compartment and drove into the garage after typing in the pass code. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and there was Melody sprawled across his couch, as she had been there once before.

"I just couldn't stay away," she said pulling a pistol off her hip to even things out.

"You are not alone," Dirk said. "you have at least four people with you."

"Very good. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Melody mocked.

"Yes," Dirk said proudly. "Now save us both some time and tell me why I am once again graced with your presence."

"You told my father that I was here not just banging on the door. Never should have asked for your help." The second Melody spoke the words, they both knew she was in trouble. It wouldn't take long for Congressman Fulton to figure out what they meant. He would be after Melody soon enough. Pitt thought quick.

"You should never have come here." His escalating voice drew the gang out of their corners and into the room. All weapons were drawn and aimed at Pitt but Melody waved them down and lipped "It is all just a trick. We are being watched." Melody left the room and gave Pitt a chance to carefully explain that Melody was being stalked and someone was always listening via an earpiece. They all bought it and agreed to escort her silently aback to the Whitehouse for safekeeping. So they all left leaving Dirk to himself.

Pitt enjoyed a nice, quiet supper as Loren was on another business trip. He had just finished cleaning up from his meal when there was a sharp rapping on the door. Pitt quickly checked his security cameras to see who it was and saw Drako waiting impatiently. He hurried down and opened the door. Drako was sweaty and panting heavily.

"They took Melody," he said in-between breaths.

Pitt cursed.

Congressman Fulton knew he had the upper hand when he had hired a local gang with over twenty members to work for him. He didn't enjoy getting his hands dirty so he paid someone to do it for him. They followed his every command down to the very last detail because they knew the sum of money that was waiting for them, which was one hundred thousand dollars, and that was more than enough for the gang.

Fulton sat in his well furnished apartment in the high end of Washington, his thinning grey hair, and medium but thin figure sweating substantially, as he sat waiting for the phone call telling of his plans success.

A large man, who looked like a basketball player, sat in the back of a limousine with five other men. He was a wolf and second in command at that. Know only as Jones, he poised ready and watched the group of nine on the sidewalk.

As the limo neared, he and his men drew their weapons and re-examined the picture of a girl given to them by the alpha. Get in, get her, and get out was all that was on their minds. Not long after they passed the group of about ten, they all jumped out of the limousine with weapons drawn.

The group on the street acted instantaneously forming a 'V' pattern with a 6 ft. Tall athletic man at the point. All in the V pattern were well armed and many drew shotguns as well as throwing knives. Those from the limo quickly identified their target but struggled to get to her. She sent three men down with her knives and the rest of the gang finished them off like vultures.

Jones was almost there and had already fought off two women and a geeky boy. Melody saw him coming and made a run for it. The screaming from all was terrible and they had quickly drawn attention to themselves. The limo kept up easily with Melody but there was no one inside but the driver.

Jones' quickly caught up to the girl who ran like a rabbit being chased by a cougar, but the cougar was faster. Jones grabbed her arm and dragged her into the limo with him, which U-turned and picked up any of his men who had survived the fight. A lone man climbed in.

They had come from nowhere.

"Formation," Drako had quickly muttered when the men had exited the limousine. He had recognized the Wolves the minute he saw them. Melody and Amber stood side by side, Melody had her trusty throwing knives in her hands where Amber had and pocket knife which she fancied for fighting.

It had all happened so fast. The Wolves barely uttered any words but came right for her. She knew she had it coming. She nailed one man and Zoo nailed two, all who quickly fell to their knees.

"Run for it Mel!" Amber screamed, wrestling side by side with Luke and a guy on the ground. So Melody had run as she had run from the police not even a week earlier. But the largest man had caught up. He struggled to drag her into the limo but he did. She was thrown to the floor and quickly tied up, and gagged. She watched him with cold eyes as she struggled with the heavy rope holding her hands together. Another man climbed in and the limo sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dirk Pitt, Al Giordino, Loren Smith or Admiral James Sandecker.

Congressman Fulton was relieved when he received his expected phone call. He then promptly took a shower and went to the Wolf Den.

Dirk didn't wait to take action. He drove over to Sandecker's office and left him a message briefly explaining the situation and instructing him to tell the president but to not take action until more solid evidence was uncovered. Pitt was riding in his most inconspicuous car he had, which was actually Loren's small four door.

Dirk had a good idea of where the Colton's house was and made that his next stop. He was lucky in the way that several of them were milling around on the front steps as if waiting for him. He braked hard in front of the dingy old house. Several descended the steps and came around to the driver side window which was rolled down.

"Need a lift?" Dirk offered, knowing they would end up coming with him.

"Mel is not going to be the victim of a gang war," Drako said.

"Hate to break it to you," Dirk said. "This runs a lot deeper than a simple gang rivalry. This is full out war now." He looked at Drako and then behind him at all the faces that wanted to get in his car also. "I only have room for four. Three in the back, one in the front."

"I know," said Amber in her harsh, but yet melodious voice. "Half will stay and half will stay and half will go." She turned and looked at Drako as if waiting for him to make the decision.

"Melody is a sister to all of us," Drako said to the gang, who were all behind him. "But some need stay. Zoo, Luke, and Honey, you guys go with Dirk," he said referring to Amber by her nickname of 'Honey'. "Chip," he said using Dale's nickname, "see if you can somehow pick up the radio transmitted sound from Mel's earpiece. We can use that to pinpoint her location. I'm guessing she is at the Wolf Den. Price, get in touch with all informants and see if they have heard anything or seen a limo lately. Ty and Chad, you guys need to let the other gangs know that the Wolves have declared war against everyone. See if we can get their support to the Wolf Den.." Pitt cut him off.

"First of all, I am going to assume that the Wolf Den is the Wolves headquarters. Second, don't send everybody from every gang over there because they have Melody which means they have leverage over us which means we are potentially running into a trap. Third, my car, I'm in charge and I have a plan so get as many people in the back seat as possible and let's roll."

Chad, Price and Chip stayed behind to work on the motive and support while the other four people managed to squeeze themselves into the back of the small car and while Drako took the front passenger seat. Drako was able to act as a guide and provide directions to the Wolf Den, which was a house, not much different from the Colton's. Pitt drove the block around the house looking for any other possible entrance but found none. So the group used stealth to surround the house while Drako and Dirk went up to the front door and knocked.

Not long after the former admiral had advised the president of the urgent situation did the president call the admiral right back asking advice on the situation.

"With respect Mr. President," James said, "I think you need to trust Dirk on this one, as I have on many other occasions. I would, however, be doing searches on every limousine you can get your hands on and alert the police forces ,only, that your daughter is on the loose and must be once again returned to the Whitehouse, as long as it is made clear she ran away and was not abducted, because we both know what terror that would put us in."

"I appreciate your advice and I will take it all into consideration. Thanks again James." And then the President hung up.

Melody knew exactly where she was going and exactly how to get there. The Wolf Den was the only logical place she could think of and she was right. The garage door opened and the limousine was ,surprisingly, able to drive all the way in, and the door closed again. The garage lights were on and revealed and empty concrete room. Her feet were untied and she was pulled out of the limo and into the empty garage. Melody was pushed through a door and down a short hallway. The boring hallway then opened up into a large living room setting with couches circling the room where several wolves were lounging. They looked at her as if she were dome new zoo exhibit but quickly bowed their heads and lowered their eyes when three men entered the room and stood to face Melody.

The first two men Melody recognized right away as Congressman Fulton and the 'Alpha Wolf' as he was called. Congressman Fulton was in slacks, a polo and a sports jacket and the alpha was in black jeans, a dress shirt with a loosened tie and an oversized hoodie. The alpha was about thirty years old and had a head of jet black hair. His face would have been considered handsome if his ice blue eyes did not pierce whoever he looked at. They were conversing briefly when they entered but stopped at looked approvingly at Melody.

The alpha turned to the third man who was trailing behind him. He was less of a man and more boy as he was younger than Melody and couldn't have been a day over 16. He was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie and was sent away with the wave of a hand, as were the other wolves in the room. They, one by one, exited quietly to go and to their business elsewhere. Melody's escorts stayed, closing the blinds and the door that the Congressman and Alpha entered through as it was the only entrance with a door.

The alpha broke the silence.

"Where are the rest of our men?" he asked Jones an husky voice.

"The Colton's got all but myself and Rico," he said tilting his head to the man behind him who had been with him and Melody in the limo.

"How many of them were there? They do only have nine members." Said the alpha.

"They were all there and fully armed. They must have just come back from a raid or something like that." answered Jones.

"Why don't we just ask Melody?" the alpha said. "Melody," he started, pulling the gag out of her mouth. "What was your whole gang doing, walking around fully loaded?"

Melody thought quick.

"Well it's hunting season," she started, "And there seems to an high population of wolves." She smiled a guilty smile and enjoyed the satisfaction of the anger of the men around her.

It was then someone knocked on the door.

Dirk waited impatiently for an answer. When he heard nothing, he rammed his fist into the door hoping to get some attention.

A man the size of a professional basketball player opened the door. Jones was not happy to see Drako again and quickly drew a rifle and positioned it between Drako's eyes.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here after you slaughtered my men," he said, almost snarled.

'The name fits,' thought Dirk as he saw men gather down the hall. 'They are truly a pack.'

"They all lived," Drako started. "Some of them just needed a trip to the hospital so we were nice enough to drop them off. I think they should be returning within the next hour. Oh, how rude of me. This is Mr. Pitt."

Pitt smiled. He stepped onto the threshold.

Mr. Pitt came in to close for Jones liking. The Colton's knew better than to pop in like neighbours, especially after a fight. Pitt said nothing but glared at Jones with his deep green eyes. Jones knew that he was a force to be reckoned with and that this man had killed before. He could feel it. But to Jones it was a challenge and now he would step up and accept it. So Jones punched him.

Melody was not really enjoying herself. After the knock on the door, she was whisked out of the room by the alpha followed closely by the congressman. She had no idea what the inside of the wolf den looked liked so tried to soak up as much as she could while she was being shoved along.

They turned through numerous doors and walked down several hallways before ascending up a flight of stairs. She knew that the pack was large but didn't realize they all lived in the house. She glanced out a passing window and Melody realized that the house is actually joined with the one directly behind and that way the pack would have extra space and a duel entrance.

The house had no unnecessary furniture and the walls were decorated with spray-painted graffiti. Most of the rooms Melody passed by had several bunk-beds allowing multiple people to sleep in the same room. At one point they passed through a huge kitchen with tables and chairs everywhere and several fridges with labels; drinks, meat, other healthy junk, snacks.

Finally, after they had entered the adjoining house, they came upon a more elaborately decorated room, which had a 'Confidential' sign hanging on the door. Once inside the room, Melody saw that there were tables with simple carvings on them, a large black coffee table in the middle of the room and several black leather couches surrounding it. The room even had artwork of wolves across its walls.

Melody was pushed onto one of the leather couches. Congressman Fulton sat on the couch across from her and the alpha stood, towering next to her.

"Well," the alpha said to Melody. "Anything you would like to say?"

"Yeah," Melody started. "What is your real name? And I know that everyone calls you the alpha but I can be pretty sure that you have a birth certificate that says something different."

"Wrong answer." Said the alpha. He lifted his hand with the speed of lightning and went to slap Melody's face with the back of his hand. But Melody saw it coming and ducked just missing the alpha's hand before she put her bound hands on his knees and pushed sending him tumbling unexpectedly into the large black coffee table. Melody dodged the alphas flailing arms and headed for the door, just outrunning the congressman.

There no one in the hallway so Melody headed for the stairs which she had previously come up. Unable to find them in the maze of hallways and knowing the alpha would be upon her any moment, she kicked out the glass to a nearby window, and seeing that she was only two stories high, she jumped.

Melody had aimed herself at a couple of older teenagers standing in the front yard of the attached house, which was useful in her landing as they cushioned her fall. Melody still hit the ground fairly hard though. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and surveyed the scene. The two boys were slowly rising to their feet so Melody sent a few kicks into their stomachs to make sure they wouldn't be chasing her down anytime soon. Despite that the two lay on the ground clutching their abdomens, she could hear the alpha shouting loudly from inside and people were gathering around the upstairs window, and would soon be making their way outside.

Quickly pulling a knife out of one of the boys back pockets, Melody expertly cut the rope that bound her hands and took off up the street. She knew the area well and was able to navigate herself away from the wolf den.

Melody looked back on more time before rounding the corner away from the wolf den and soon found herself stumbling into a strong figure that caused her to fall backwards onto the sidewalk. Melody looked up into the face of Trenton Peterson's smile.

Trent smiled at Melody and offered her his hand and help up.

"Thanks," Melody said grateful to be with a police officer although he was not in uniform. "Where is your uniform?"

"What, I can't just walk around while I'm off duty?" he said jokingly.

"I guess," Melody said. "But why would you want to come here? It's a rough neighbourhood, you know."

"I know because I live around here." He replied. "Speaking of which, want to come see my place? Free food," Trent offered graciously.

Melody smiled shyly back at him.

"I guess I wouldn't mind." She said trying not to look too eager. "Think the parents would mind?" she joked.

"I don't live with my parents anymore," he said seriously while brushing the dirt off her back. "I just live with a bunch of dudes who are like my brothers."

"I'm still interested," Melody said boldly, stepping forward and sliding her hands around his shoulders. "Lead the way."

Trent took Melody's hand and walked her back down the street she had just ran. Melody clung to him as they neared the Wolf Den.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"Well, this house coming up really creeps me out," she said pointing to the Wolf Den. They were almost right in front of it and Melody was cowering behind Trent now. They stopped right in front of the walkway leading to the main doors, and there were many wolves mulling about, staring oddly at her and Trent. Melody barely even noticed that Trenton's hand was sliding up her arm until it locked in an iron strong grip around her wrist and she looked down at in, and then up at his beautiful face in shock.

"Welcome to my home," he said and pulled the stunned Melody towards the front door just as the alpha was coming out.

Pitt had taken harder hits before and it came as no surprise to him. He opened his jaw and felt a slight soreness which he was sure he'd feel more the next day. Drako returned the favour done to Pitt by first punching Jones in the face followed by a kick to the shins. As he was in pain, they pushed him back inside and closed the door to the house so they were on the outside.

Pitt instinctively stepped well out of the way to the door and to the side pushing himself against the wall. He instructed Drako to do the same, and seconds later the door was flung open and several shots were fired at no particular subject. When the shooter, being Jones, stepped out of the house to see where the intruders had gone, his lights were temporarily put out and he was thrown behind a bush.

"What did I tell you," Dirk rubbed in. "I am in charge and it's a good thing too."

"That was Jones, second in command. Few are as bold as he." Drako informed.

"If that's the worst, taken this place will be easy," commented Dirk.

"You are forgetting the alpha. He would shoot the next kid that came walking around the corner."

"The alpha? This guy got a name? And don't you forget that I wasn't above keeping a 17-year old against her will, and I've killed before." Dirk said.

"I am probably the only one that knows his real name, only because we grew up together." Drako informed.

"Care to share?"

"And don't use it lightly because he hates me and he will know that we are working together. You say his name at the wrong time and he will shoot you. And..." Dirk cut off Drako.

"I work for the government. You don't need to tell me what classified information is, and I know how to talk to people, so his name is..."

Drako sighed. "His name is Marcus."

"Okay," Pitt nodded. "Now we are in business." Dirk whistled two long bursts and then he and Drako let themselves in.

"Well, looked what the wolves dragged in," smiled the alpha as Trent pulled Melody in towards the house. "Nice catch Trent. Certainly since you two go back."

Melody was now standing dumbstruck in front of him as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"You..." she stuttered to Trent. Then it clicked and her free hand came hard across his face in a full force slap. "You mangy dog! You're a wolf." Melody screamed.

The alpha was amused and smiled. He looked a Trent who had the same look on his face. They both knew she was a fighter so it was no surprise when she slapped him again. His expression didn't change and almost cost him another hit my Trent grabbed Melody's other hand before she could get that far.

"You don't really want to do that, do you?" Trent asked innocently.

"Oh yes, I really do," replied Melody angrily.

The alpha saw it before Trent did. Melody had lowered her weight and was ready to spring. At the last second, just as Melody tensed, the alpha put his arms around her waist and pulled her away from Trenton.

Melody flailed, but the alpha was able to slide her arms into his bear hug.

"Got to learn how to see that faster," he lectured Trenton. "She almost got you."

"Oh, and about that," Trent started. "Does your spoils thing, apply to me?"he said over Melody's combination of screams and curses. Finally Trent just put his hand over Melody's mouth and turned back to the alpha.

"Yes," the alpha said. "You get the spoils for an hour, then I get them for two or three and then you get them back for housing. Which means this brat is your responsibility while I'm not babysitting." The alpha pushed Melody roughly into Trent's waiting arms and he pulled her into the house.

"I'm the spoils, aren't I," Melody asked as she was being escorted through the twists and turns of the house.

"Absolutely," said Trent who put his arm around her waist as they went up a set of stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"My room. I was recently upgraded and given my own room which we will share while you stay." Trent answered.

"So I will get to see your place after all."Melody paused. "You joined the gang so they would have someone on the inside. You were their free ticket in the police force. And to me. You must have been overly delighted when I requested you for our little session."

"Bingo," Trent smiled. "You hit me right on the money." He opened a door on onside of one of the many halls that situated throughout the house. Inside was a room, with one window which was about a yard square. There was a twin-sized bed right below it, a small desk in one corner, a dresser in the other and a small bathroom to the left. Trent let Melody walk around freely once the door was closed and locked from the inside.

"Welcome to my bachelor pad," he said. "I'm taking a shower. And don't even think about trying to escape because I have the key." He held up a key that was dangling on a chain around his neck.

Melody went through all the drawers she could find and eventually laid down exhausted on Trenton's bed. Half an hour later, Trent came out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes, cleanly shaven and squeaky clean, with his sandy hair smoothed down at the sides and spiked at the forward top. His blue eyes were complemented by a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. He sat down at the end of the bed and looked at Melody.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously, sliding back against the wall. Trent accommodated and slid forward.

"Weren't you ever taught to be proper with guests present?" Trent looked into Melody's brown eyes.

"You mean prisoners?" Melody said.

"Okay, fine. You are my prisoner and I should treat you accordingly."

"So..." Melody was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Message," the person on the other side of the door said loudly followed by three quick raps on the door. Trent hopped off the bed and unlatched and opened the door just enough for him to see who was on the other side.

"The alpha reports that he will be here within ten minutes and that you should be ready for his arrival." The messenger turned and left at that. Trent closed and locked the door, and hung the key around his neck once again. He headed into the bathroom.

"What is it?" Melody asked anxiously, getting up to follow him. She received no reply. "What is going on?"

Trent came out of the bathroom, with a faint smile. "Duty calls". He held up a length of cord.

"Don't you even think about it," Melody warned, But Trent had her cornered.

"Come on," he coaxed. "It will only be for a while, and I won't do them as tight as the alpha would." Seeing that she was still resistant, he tried a different tactic. "Don't make me sit on you". Melody looked the other way but stuck out her arms.

Trent pushed her baggy sweatshirt halfway up her arms so the cord was on bare wrist. It was obvious to Melody he was an expert because he was quick and efficient. He had barely finished and it had not even been five minutes since the messenger arrived when there was two quick taps on the door. Trent left Melody sitting on the bed and went to answer the door.

He opened the door and smiled at the man on the other side. They engaged in a few laughs before the door was opened completely and Melody saw the alpha standing in the door. The alpha smiled devilishly at her and she scowled back turning his smile to a frown. He strode across the small room and grabbed Melody by the arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Let's go, princess," said the alpha leading her out the door. "We have three hours together so let's not waste any of it."

And Trent closed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Al Giordino or Dirk Pitt

After Dirk and Drako let themselves in, the rest of the gang quickly found their way in and incapacitated anyone who got in their way. They met up not long after and took up their V shape while racing through the hallways. Zoo at the point, followed closely by Luke and Chad, with the rest following.

"Chad, when did you get here?" Drako asked.

"I figured that if you are going up against a gang of thirty, some extra help would be in order. Chip is working on the signal out in the truck with Price. But no worries they brought us enough ammo to make it through a world war," explained Chad.

Dirk looked at Drako, and then at the others, as he was in the middle of the V. "Thirty," he mouthed with no sound.

"Did I forget to mention that.."Drako said as innocently as he could.

"I've taken on more with less, but we have no surprise..." Dirk was cut off by the sound of a large group coming towards them from down the hall. He motioned for them to split into two groups and they ducked into rooms on either sides of the hall. A group of eight wolves passed by, too loud amongst themselves to notice the coming danger. After they had passed, Zoo, Luke and Chad stalked them down the hall before several confused shouts were made and the sound of fighting broke out. It happened quickly for all it took was a blow to the base of the skull to silence someone. One of the teenagers was able to pull his gun, and a loose bullet was sent across the room shattering a window. It was not long after the gunshot was heard that the three returned, nodding to press forward because of their success in silencing everyone.

"That gunshot is going to bring everyone in the house running," Amber commented pessimistically. "We better hurry if we don't want to be discovered."

"Tyler,' Zoo stopped. "You should be leading us because you have been here before."

"I was only once, and I was in really fast.."

"Do it." Dirk prompted.

Tyler took his place at the head of the V and jogged quickly down the halls with a strong confidence. All of a sudden, Tyler stopped. There was a window showing the backyard, as well as a walkway from the house they were in to the house directly behind.

"Now we are in trouble," muttered Amber. It was then they heard glass breaking and shouts.

They raced across the walkway and into the other house, only to be confronted by another group of people, only this was less a group, but more a trickle of people heading towards the commotion. As much as they tried to fit in, they were a strange combination of people to blend in well and were quickly identified as outsiders. Several punches were thrown by the wolves which were avoided easily and returned with more precision. Many fled instead of fought which left them with the task of catching and silencing them. They decided to let them run and create a diversion for Melody, if the commotion was her.

"Stop," Dirk said. "Everybody has a cell phone that can text?" His question was answered by a series of nods. " Type in your numbers on mine, and mine on yours. Quickly!" His orders were obeyed and everyone soon had their own cell phones back. "Keep them on silent. This is our new form of communication. Check it every couple minutes or so. We have to split up and hide. Knock out anyone you can but stay as undetected as possible. Go!" They all silently spread out, Tyler heading right towards the commotion, but using his previous knowledge as help.

Dirk followed him, and the two fell into a formation where they covered each others' back. Dirk paused and glanced at his luminescent watch. It had taken the group longer than expected to get this far in the house and Jones would be waking up very soon. He had also told Al to meet him half an hour ago a block from his current position. He knew Al would follow him in and was wondering when he would show up when his phone vibrated. It was Chad telling him a man named Al showed up and wanted to help, after almost beating him to pulp. Dirk responded with a 'he's a friend' and continued.

Tyler and Pitt could see the front yard grass through the open windows and could her Melody cursing, followed closely by footsteps coming their way. It was the first time Dirk saw the alpha, and knew by his air that it was him. Tyler stepped forward to soon and Dirk had to pull him back. He had spotted Melody and was going to give away their position.

"Maybe you are too young for this," Dirk whispered into Tyler's ear, knowing that his pride would kick in and keep him from being stupid.

"Am not," he countered.

"Well there is no way for us to help her now. There are too many people out there. We have to wait for the right moment."

Tyler glanced around, looking for something that might be useful, and spotted a set of stairs behind them leading to the second floor of the house. Despite Dirk's warnings, he scurried to the stairs and placed what looked like a piece of eaten bubble gum on a step in a clearly visible place. After he rejoined Dirk, he explained.

"Chip came up with it. There is a gps system in it and all you have to do is step on it to activate. Melody will see it if they take her upstairs and will step on it. It will stick to her shoe because of the super glue and we will be able to track her movements, even height above sea level."

"Impressive," Dirk nodded. "I guess it literally pays to have Melody a part of your gang. What makes you so sure she will know it is not another piece of gum?"

"Melody knows our special gum. It also has blue flecks in it." Ty explained. The noise outside was escalating and Melody started screaming at someone. "We can't just stand here."

"I'm sure Melody knows how to take care of herself. After all, she got away from the Whitehouse and me, all by herself." Dirk knew they were taking more and more of a risk with each passing minute.

Suddenly, there was a slapping sound followed by low muttering. Voices turned causally again and grew closer. Dirk retreated back into the house and motioned for Tyler to do the same. They were not far back when Chad came silently running up to them.

"Some of those brutes we knocked," he panted ," They are waking up. We have to get out now or we may get surrounded...if we aren't already." Chad turned and ran back the way he came from followed by Dirk. Tyler took a few steps but then hesitated.

"What about Melody? We can't leave her here!"

"We all know you like her," Chad whispered. "We can't help her if they find us. We have to think strategically. Now come on or we will leave you here!"

The broke into a brisk jog, staying light on their feet to keep noise at a minimum. They didn't encounter any problems during their retreat and were all accounted for when they reached the front of the house. Pitt was pleased to see that Jones still lay behind the bushes.

Melody wasn't surprised to be treated roughly as she had been associated with gangs since she had moved to Washington several years ago with her father. The alpha led her back down the stairs only this time Melody noticed a piece of blue flecked gum she didn't notice on her way up the stairs. A spark of hope sprout in her as she thought of the possible origins of the gum. She stepped on it when she came to it and felt it's thickness proving that her hope was true.

Over half an hour after it had been planted, the gum tracker started moving. It was watched carefully and would be used to create a rough layout of the house. At one point, it made three circles less than a meter in diameter and all doubts were evaporated as Chip recognized the code movement to prove it was on the right foot. They then sat and watched.

Melody was almost positive that they were walking her in circles so that if she did escape, she would become lost within the house.

Finally, after almost ten minutes of aimlessly walking, they were in the first house and on the second floor in a room similar to the first one she was in, with more decoration then the plain halls, only with a more Asian styling.

And yet again, Congressman Fulton was there to greet them. Congressman Futon didn't even bother stand up but only put down the papers he was reading and watch them enter. Melody's face turned to a face of loathing when she saw the Congressman.

The alpha led her to a small bed that lay in the corner of the room which was only about a foot off the ground. He produced a plastic coated rope from his jeans and tied her tied hands to the bedpost.

"There," the alpha spoke with satisfaction. "No getting away this time." He paused and looked at the Congressman who nodded before he continued. "I think you should be aware that your little gang, along with a man, made a desperate rescue attempt. Twelve of my men were found just coming to their senses after we had finished our little show...," he paused and glared at Melody. "...in the front yard. Care to share?"

"How would I know if I have been here for who knows how long!" Melody's voice turned matter-of-fact. "Not my fault you got caught up with him," tilting her head towards the Congressman. "He seems to be bad luck. I'd get rid of him."

"Let's cut to the chase," Congressman Fulton said while rising. He began to walk thoughtfully around the room while talking. "You were brought here to expose secrets. We are not trying to kill thousands of people, but I needed to ensure your cooperation, so let's get down to business." He walked back to his papers and sat down.

Melody found herself most uncomfortable being stuck to the bed to began to manoeuvre herself around to become comfortable. She settled into a position stretched across the bed, arms above her head and legs crossed at the ankles.

"What are you doing?" the alpha whipped around in frustration tinted with anger and saw Melody laying on the bed.

"This is war and I am a hostage. I understand that. So I don't expect the hospitalities of comfort and convenience so I will create them myself." Melody settled herself into the bed even more to prove her point.

"You are not at a hotel so sit up and talk to us like a person," barked the alpha.

"Make me...Marcus."

"I will...wait...what did you call me?"

"Man," Melody said. "You think people would remember their first names." The alpha was left standing dumbstruck.

"My wimp of a brother told you, didn't he?"

"So you confirm it then. And no, your brother didn't tell me. Although I know who he is, he still doesn't talk muck 'bout childhood although I can understand why not...'cause you were in it." Melody paused for dramatic effect but the alpha still stood there waiting for more.

"My father is the president of the united states of America. Did you really think I wouldn't find out. You are the only rival gang in this district... of course I was going to do some digging. And it helped immensely that you have a criminal record, as all gang members eventually do. Someone of your status must have been caught at one point or another." Melody still laid there looking at the ceiling, still on her back in her baggy clothes in which she had come.

"Don't think for a second that you know me because you don't," the alpha said insecurely.

"No, but I know enough to hold it against you one day. But I don't feel like it today so let's get on with our business."

By now, the alpha came and stood at the bedpost to which Melody was tied and looked down on her upside-down head. Melody saw his start to turn toward the silent congressman and she put her hands on the top of the low bedpost and pushed her legs over her head and into the alpha's chest. She followed through with the motion and hoisted herself over the bedpost and pushed the alpha to the floor, Melody landing on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. She then, having him pinned, unwrapped the rope which had held her to the bed.

She was just about finished when the alpha rolled over sending Melody stumbling off of him. He, in a quick motion, was then on his feet pulling his handgun out of its concealed holster. Melody had just regained her footing, and freed herself from the bedpost when she turned around to find herself looking down the business end of the alpha's gun.

"Come on," she said, frustrated and annoyed. "Can't you give me, like, a ten second head start?"

"Nope"

"Five seconds?"

The alpha released the safety.

"Look, I would love to shoot you. You created a rival for my gang, you've cost me men and we all have scars to show the fights. And you're father is the president of the United States so your gang never has to serve jail time, or get charged for that matter." The alpha engaged the safety and re-holstered the gun. "There are people who want you more than me and the congressman. Yes, we're tools, but well paid tools so I deliver you and gain a well earned, and needed, buck."

"First, now you should expect me to be a pain in your neck because I now you can't kill me so I will burden you all until you can carry me no more," Melody started, and in an expert move, pulled her own small handgun from her calf. It was pointed at the congressman's face.

"Very philosophical," the silent congressman remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you," Melody replied, also sarcastically. "But I also think I have the right to know how I am going to."

The alpha and congressman exchanged uneasy glances before the congressman spoke up.

"Because we are getting rid of you soon anyway, I don't mind telling you. You will be visiting your mother."

Melody paused and went into a moment of deep thought, running over any possibilities. But during this moment of pause the alpha strode forward and knocked the gun out of her hand. She knew there was nothing to do but watch it skid across the floor.

"My mother is dead. And has been for quite some time." Melody said.

"I know," said the congressman. "But now there is not a gun to my face."


End file.
